Undertale: Preguntas y respuestas
by super legenda
Summary: Los personajes de Undertale son muy divertidos siempre, ahora nos divertiremos mucho mas al hacerles preguntas y propuestas, si quieren puede haber interacción con AU/UA.
1. Preguntas y respuestas

**Preguntas y respuestas.**

SL: ¡Hola a todos, soy Super Legenda! El día de hoy les voy a traer un clásico ¡Preguntas y respuestas con los personajes de Undertale! Ahora con ustedes ¡Los personajes!

Un resplandor blanco aparece, y cuando se va se logra observar a un variado grupo de personas.

Frisk: ¿Dónde estamos?

Papyrus: ¡SANS! ¿Qué HAS HECHO?

Sans: Yo no hice nada, y por cierto ¿Qué hace ahí esa chica de suéter verde?

Todos mueven la vista hacia Chara, quien dudaba si sacar o no su cuchillo, Flowey se quedo boquiabierto, al igual que el rey y la reina, los dos últimos fueron a saludarla.

SL. ¡Qué adorables!

Undyne: ¿Tu quien eres?

SL: Soy Super Legenda, aunque también pueden llamarme SL, o el escritor.

Alphys: ¿Q-que hacemos aquí?

SL: Los traje para que varias personas comenten sobre cosas que quieren que hagan.

Sans: ¿Comentar sobre cosas que quieren que hagamos?

SL: Si, pueden hacerles preguntas, peticiones, proponer que canten una canción, o que algunos de ustedes hagan duelo.

Mettaton: ¡Esto suena como un buen espectáculo!

SL: Exactamente, bueno, sin más que agregar empecemos.


	2. Determination

**Determination.**

SL: ¡Hola y bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo! Antes que nada, lo siento pero me olvide avisar que es una sola canción por comentario, bueno, nuestro primer comentario es de ¡spark297! ¡Gracias!

 **Muy bien,** **  
** **Frisk donde esta Sansy?** **  
** **Donde esta Papy?** ****

 **Ok, Frisk, donde esta Gaster?**

Frisk: Vaya preguntas más raras, Sans está a mi izquierda, Papyrus a mi derecha ¿Y quién es Gaster?

Sans se quedo petrificado ante el nombre Gaster, y Papyrus se quedo pensativo.

Sans: Gaster es nuestro padre.

Papyrus: ¿NUESTRO PADRE SE LLAMABA GASTER?

Sans: Si Paps.

SL: Yo podría traer a Gaster.

Sans y Papyrus: ¿¡En serio!?

SL: Claro.

Yo chasqueo los dedos…

EN EL VACIO.

El doctor W.D Gaster estaba levantado mirando tristemente la nada, mientras estaba en eso, una puerta gris apareció, y detrás de ella había luces.

Gaster: ¿Sera posible?

El científico se emociono mucho y corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió…

EN LA SALA DE PREGUNTAS.

Todos se quedaron pasmados al ver a un esqueleto surgir de una puerta gris que apareció de la nada, Sans y Papyrus corrieron hacia su padre y los tres esqueletos se pusieron a llorar, todos en la sala (Menos obviamente Flowey y Chara) se pusieron a felicitarlos.

SL: Ahora de segundo comentario tenemos a… ¡kitsuneblue!

 **kitsuneblue:aquí están mis preguntas** **  
** **sans:oye amigo ¿lo que sientes por toriel es amistad o algo mas que amistad? (muevo de arriba a abajo las sejas).** **  
** **undyne:tu parche lo tienes por ¿un accidente,un combate o solo para verte cool?.** **  
** **chara:chara quiero comenzar bien esta primera impresión así que te dare el regalo que nunca le llego a la chara del fic ask (revisa mi review para que sepas cual regalo me refiero.** **  
** **y muffet:se que nos acabamos de conocer y solo te interesan las arañas (sobre todo tu mascota) y el oro pero, yo te quiero.** **  
** **ahora petición de canción sans, chara podrían cantar determination en youtube es una cancion muy buena. y alphys:¿podrias cantar "es un amor pececil" por"fish" (suena batería de chiste).**

Asgore miro fijamente a Sans y como si nada formo una bola de fuego.

Sans: ¡Amistad!

El rey asintió y la bola de fuego desapareció.

Toriel: ¡Asgore!

Asgore: ¿Si Tori?

Toriel: ¡No amenaces a tus amigos!

Asgore: ¡Por supuesto Tori!

Undyne: ¡Nyah! Lo obtuve peleando contra un dragón de tres cabezas.

SL: ¡No digas eso Undyne!

Undyne: ¿Por qué?

SL: Por si NakuHetalia nos denuncia por derechos de autor.

Undyne: ¿Quién?

SL: Ahora no importa, y sé que tienes el parche porque cuando entrenabas con Asgore, por accidente te golpeaste a ti misma en el ojo.

Varios en la sala se pusieron a reír y la capitana se sonrojo.

Chara: ¿De qué regalo hablas?

SL: Estamos teniendo problemas para mostrar los comentarios, así que mejor después nos dices de qué trata (Aunque imagino que es un millón de chocolates)

Muffet: Gracias, y no me importan solo esas cosas, solo que aparecí tan poco que no pudieron darme mucha personalidad.

SL: Lo siento, una por comentario, Sans, Chara ¡Canten Determination!

Sans: Con ella no hago nada.

Chara: Y yo con el no hago nada.

SL: Bueno, supongo que tendré que tirar esta media docena de kétchup, junto a la media docena de chocolate.

Sans y Chara: ¡No tan rápido! ¿Qué no ves que bromeamos? ¡Y deja de decir lo que yo digo!

 _Sans._

 _Coming in announced,_

 _Drag our friends on the tile_

 _I just follow your trail._

 _You cant just follow my smile_

 _All of your sins are aligned with this mood of mine_

 _Cutting me to the bone,  
Nothing left to leave behind_

 _You ought to reset right now,  
just like it never happened  
I didnt come for a fight  
but i will fight to the end_

 _And this one might be your battle  
might not turn out okay  
i know you think you can kill me  
but you already lost the ga-a-me._

 _And i love the way you hurt me_

 _Its determination  
Woah, yeah  
woah, woah yeah  
I love the way, I love the way,_

 _I love the way you keep on trying,  
I love the way, I love the way,  
I love the way you keep on dying._

 _Chara._

 _Im gonna break you to pieces_

 _Just like your were your brother;  
Im gonna kill you again  
just like you kiled your own mother  
You a fool with no past_

 _say goodbye to your future  
Pay the fee, do it kid  
Im talking no inflation._

 _Too many stabs wound and not enough ítems  
Too much time in the hall, I feel my skin start to crawl  
Too many freaks, not enough blood in the game  
You know I give your LOVE a f-f-four letter na-a-ame_

 _And I love the way you hurt me._

 _Its determination  
Woah, yeah  
woah, woah, yeah  
I love the way, I love the way_

 _I love the way you keep on trying  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you keep on dying_

 _Kill me again, again and again  
but i come back knowing so much more  
learning all your tricks, I make you sick  
Cause the truth is Sans  
I make you quit_

 _Try to stay Frisk, please just stay Frisk  
You still good good, admit to this  
Dont fight anymore, its such a snore  
One more step, and I make it war_

 _And I still love the way I hurt you_

 _Its determination  
Woah, yeah  
woah, woah, yeah  
I love the way, I love the way_

 _I love the way you keep on trying  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you keep on dying_

Sans: ¡Ahora dame mi kétchup!

Chara: ¡Ahora dame mi chocolate!

Se los doy y ambos sonríen… más que de costumbre.

SL: Todo por ahora ¡Despide Sans!

Sans: Adiós, y denme kétchup.


	3. Viaje dimensional

**Viaje dimensional.**

SL: ¡Hola de nuevo! En el capítulo de ahora empezaremos con ¡kitsuneblue!

 **con respecto al regalo me refiero a "la mona lisa de chocolate" es una creación a base de cacao, esculpido por artesanos de chocolate, pintado con pintura de chocolate y de tamaño real a la autentica mona lisa, en resumen una barra gigante 100% echa de chocolate** **  
** **¿?:nii-san deja de decir que es de chocolate, sabes que chara tiene una enorme debilidad por el chocolate.** **  
** **yo:perdon hermana pero tenia que saber de que era el regalo, de cualquier forma.** **  
** **muffet:intento decir, a algo mas que querer mas bien (me sonrojo como un tomate y una rosa(las flores)) me gustas gustas.** **  
** **papyrus:sabias que tus fans humanos hicieron un par de videos musicales de tu tema bonetrousle.** **  
** **todos:para todos que creyeron que viajar tanto en universos como en realidades fuera imposible, les presento esta poderosa maquina (les muestro una enorme y compleja maquina(es la misma que puse de review con el olgasan de djkyofire)) si tienen las ganas de conocer a alguna versión de otro AU o personaje de de televisión, película incluso de anime/manga solo avisen.** **  
** **antes de que se me olvide.** **  
** **sans:amigo te traigo un batido(hice un verso sin esfuerzo)(miro que sans esta a la mitad de el batido y tiene una espresion de felicidad)veo que te gusto los ingredientes son simples, solo tuve que poner uvas, mango,pera y melón todo eso combinado con fresca y sabrosa LECHE DE CABRA :) nah es broma es de vaca ¿o no? :).** **  
** **y para terminar flowey:oye flowsriel si tienes ganas de volver a ser una cabrita (le muestro un "alma")aquí tengo un alma artificial, es lo suficientemente fuerte para que seas nuevamente tu mismo.**

Chara empezó a hiperventilar.

Chara: ¡Dámelo!

Cuando se lo dan Chara compone una mirada sonriente y sorprendentemente no aterradora, y se comió todo en 25 segundos.

Toriel: ¡Chara, debes comer más lento! No quiero que te atragantes.

Chara le resto importancia con un gesto de la mano.

Sans: ¿De qué hablas?

SL: ¿Estás hablando con tu hermana mientras escribes el comentario?

Todos quedaron en shock, la araña más que todos.

Muffet: Eh… esto, gracias… y adiós.

Lanza una red y escapa de la habitación.

SL: Ya la atrapare luego.

Papyrus: ¡NYEH JE JE! ES OBVIO QUE EL GRAN PAPYRUS TENDRIA MUCHOS ADMIRADORES, Y QUE ESTOS HARIAN DE TODO.

Todos: ¡Genial!

SL: ¿Saben algo? Tómense toda una semana para conocer algunos universos.

Todos: ¡Gracias!

SL: Ahora aléjense de Undertail, Horrortale, y otros universos cuyo nombre me olvide.

UNA SEMANA DESPUES.

SL: ¿Qué tal la pasaron?

Todos: ¡Geenial!

SL: ¿Cuál fue el universo que más les gusto?

Sans: Me quede un rato en Underswap, el yo de ahí me cae genial, aunque se parece demasiado a mi hermano más que a mí.

Chara y Flowey: Estuvimos todo un día en Horrortale ¡Fue muy divertido!

Asriel: Glitchtale fue muy lindo, todos son idénticos a nosotros, y con unas aventuras espectaculares.

Gaster: A mí también me gusto Glitchtale, excepto por lo de… Sans.

SL: Ahora continuemos con las preguntas que dejamos hace una semana.

Sans se atraganto con el batido y miro a Asgore, pero Toriel también miro a Asgore con una expresión enojada y el rey no hizo nada esta vez.

Flowey: Ehh, me encantaría ser Asriel, pero una parte de mi quiere seguir siendo Flowey.

SL: Ya sé que hacer.

Yo chasqueo los dedos, y hay un resplandor, cuando se va todos ven a Flowey… frente a Asriel.

SL: Ahora ambos están separados.

Todos fueron a saludar muy contentos al príncipe cabra.

SL: Ahora vamos con ¡spark297!

 **La pregunta era de un cómic cómico en es Sana el que le pregunta a Frisk.** **  
** **En fin, Sana cuales son tus versiones de AU con las que mejor te llevas?** **  
** **Flowey que se siente ser derrotado por un simple kiddo humano?** **  
** **Frisk, eres un chico o una chica?** **  
** **Todos, que opinan de Epic Sans (incluyendo a SL)** **  
** **Bueno, nos leemos pronto**

Frisk: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Sans: ¿Hacia falta hacerlo tan largo?

Frisk: Nop, pero tenía ganas.

Sans: Underswap Sans, Glitchtale Sans, Ink Sans y Reapertale Sans.

Frisk: ¿Reapertale Sans? Pero… si es la mismísima Muerte.

Sans: Si, pero él es de hecho bastante amable (aunque no lo aparente), y él hace unos chistes que te "matan" de risa.

RT Sans: Me alegra que te gusten mis chistes.

Todos saltaron de la sorpresa (menos Sans) ante la aparición de la muerte, la cual suspiro resignado.

RT Sans: Me lo imaginaba, hola Chara ¿Qué tal todo?

La muerte dio una mirada furibunda al demonio.

RT Sans: Yo intentando lidiar los problemas que causo tu versión de mi universo con mi guadaña.

SL: Nada de peleas en la sala, al menos hasta que algún comentarista pida una pelea.

RT Sans: Como digas.

El chasqueo los dedos y desapareció en un resplandor negro.

Flowey: Es la cosa más humillante que pueda pasar, sobre todo si eres alguien semidivino.

Frisk: Soy un chico.

SL: Eso hará interesante las cosas cuando la gente pida Sanrisk.

Frisk: ¿De qué hablas?

SL: No importa.

Chara: Lo odio, de hecho odio a todos los Sans, menos HT Sans.

Frisk: Me pongo nervioso cuando esta cerca.

Sans: Bastante bien, de hecho el me dio algunos consejos de pelea.

SL: Todo por ahora ¡Despide Asriel!

Asriel: ¡Adiós a todos!


	4. Los 4 Sanstaticos

**Los 4 Sanstaticos.**

SL: ¡Hola de nuevo gente, y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo! El dia de hoy empezaremos con… ¡kitsuneblue!

 **muffet: (con la cara tapada con mis manos en señal de verguensa)perdón,no debí haberlo dicho enseguida (me destapo la cara todo sonrojado y con lagrimas amenazando en salir) entenderé si no sientes lo mismo,después de todo eres literalmente demasiado perfecta para mi :,(** **  
** **todos:les presento uno de los sans mas fuertes de la creación del fandom y también a las 3 versiones del universo alter (normal,swap y fell) tranquilos les pedí amablemente que se comportaran bien(dije con una dulce sonrisa pero detrás de mi ahí un aura oscura furia,dolor y tortura)** **  
** **sl:en realidad era un chiste inspirado en el episodio de los simpsons "homero el malo" donde "la venus de jalea" me inspiro para hacer "la mona lisa de chocolate" eso incluye la advertencia de mi "hermana".** **  
** **alphys y undyne:como muestra en que mi maquina enserio puede ir a los mundos del anime les presento (uno por uno aparecen las criaturas mas grandes y poderosas que el mundo a visto) a los 9 bijuus.** **  
** **sans:me alegra que te llevaras bien con tu versión swap a diferencia de ti el no es un flojo y no esta con canSANSio, perdón si ofende, si no te agrado entonces "¿sabe cual es la mejor parte de tener amnesia? lo olvide"** **  
** **papyrus:se que te gustan mucho los puzzles así que te doy este este rubik de 12 caras, es mas complicado,suerte. :)** **  
** **y por ultimo asriel: ten (le entrego a el pequeño una manzana acaramelada)no es chocolate así que chara no te lo va a quitar, y espero que no te moleste que te llame "hermanito cabra".**

Muffet: Ehh, eres bastante agradable, y bueno, me tomaste desprevenida, así que… tal vez.

Todos: …

Sans: ¿De qué Sans habla?

SL: He leído otro de sus mensajes, y dice que se refiere a ¡Seraphim Sans!

Hubo un destello de todos los colores y apareció un ser esqueleto gigante con tres pares de alas multicolor, un blaster flotando encima de la cabeza, y una larga cola.

SS: ¿Qué hay? ¿Y qué hago acá?

Todos miraron asombrados al ser con 7 Almas humanas, Flowey con algo de envidia, Frisk se sentía medio inseguro ante él, yo me pongo a explicarle a SS.

SL: Ahora con ustedes ¡UF y US Sans!

Hay otro destello, este rojo y azul, y aparecieron los dos Sans, les explico que pasa y asienten.

US Sans: ¿Qué tal todos? Yo, el gran Sans está encantado de conocerlos.

Papyrus: ¡SANS, NO ME COPIES!

Sans: Yo no te copio, tú me copias a mí.

Papyrus: A MI ME CREARON PRIMERO.

El Sans de azul se quedo callado.

UF Sans: Hola.

Todos lo miraron medio nerviosos, y los que viajaron a UnderFell, aun mas, UF Sans suspiro resignado.

SL: No está para nada mal, y ese episodio me gusto bastante.

Alphys: ¿Q-quienes son ellos?

Sans: ¿Cómo no sabes algo del Anime?

Alphys: Estoy viendo los Anime de a poco, para tener enfoque.

Los 9 seres desaparecieron.

Papyrus: ¿¡PORQUE TODOS HACEN ESAS BROMAS!?

Sans: Descuida, no me molesta, y buen chiste.

Papyrus: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS HUMANO, ESTO COMPENSA QUE HAYAS HECHO UN CHISTE!

Asriel se la come de un bocado, y todos lo miraron.

Asriel: Hace años que no como nada, además… después de todo soy un tipo de cabra, así que no me molesta que me llames así.

SL: Ahora vamos con ¡Happy Nightmare Happy!

 **Hola! Bueno, no me voy a atrasar, vamos con las preguntas Para todos: Saben que si ponen en Google (O ya a esta altura en cualquier buscador) su nombre seguido de una X, luego el nombre de otra persona... Aparecen cosas... ... ... ... Ra... Ras(? *escalofrío* Frisk: Lo sabía! Sabía que eras un chico3! Te tengo una pregunta... ... ... *se le acerca y le susurra* tu siempre elijes la ruta pacifista y eres un niño inocente como todos dicen... O... Sans: Toma ketchup! *le lanza ketchup* ups, ten cuidadoD ... ... *susurro* y dame un poco para esta hamburguesa que tengo... Mejor si se cae la tapa como le pasó a Frisk :D Toriel: Al final, cocinaron entre todos un pastel, espagueti o algo? Podrían hacerlo de nuevo :3? (Yo me lo como) Paps: OH POR DIOS PAPYRUS! Te amo tanto! Me encanta cómo eres! DAME UN AUTÓGRAFO POR FAVOR! (Y si te queda tiempo cociname algo3) Asgore: No amenaces a Sansy! Eso es de niño malo malo :(. Pídele perdón (Yo te perdono :D) Undyne: Al final... Ese... "Besocon Alphys) sucedió? . Ah, y me darías una clase de cocina algún día :3? Alphys: Te quiero mucho :3 Chara: ... No creo que seas... Del todo mala... O siquiera mala... Pero, me equivoco? Asriel: Cómo haces para ser tan jodidamente tierno?Kiero abazarte3 Flowey: No vas a extrañar a Asriel? Digo... Al fin y al cabo... Eran una sola persona... PD: Me encanta que llames a todos idiota :3 PD: Nunca te mencionaron que tienes gran parecido con una personaje llamada Peridot (de un programa de televisión llamado Steven Universe)? MTT: 2 cosas nada más... 1 Podrías tratar mejor a tus empleados? Burgerpants quiere ser feliz, y es muy bueno, tal vez deberías hablar con él y darle una oportunidad :333. 2 Es sierto que tienes un vestidor con un montón de piernas? O: y si tienes de más, me regalas unas? :3 Creo que eso es todo... Heh, lo siento si es muy largoD Bueno, un saludo a todos adiosito :D**

Todos: Si, lo sabíamos.

Frisk no supo que responder.

Frisk: Como debes saber, no siempre elijo esa ruta, asa que no soy un pacifista completo.

Mira nervioso a Undyne y a Sans, los cuales le restan importancia.

Sans: ¡Nooo! ¿¡Que te han hecho Ketchup!? ¡Por tirarte no le daré nada!

Todos miraron a Sans actuando infantil, SS y UF Sans sintieron algo de vergüenza debido a como actuaba su versión original.

Toriel: Comimos espagueti, y un Pie de postre ¡Y claro que podemos hacerte, cuando tú quieras!

Papyrus: ¡HUMANO, YO EL GRAN PAPYRUS TE DARA UN AUTOGRAFO! ¿¡Y PORQUE QUIERES MAS, ACABAS DE COMER UN MONTON!?

Asgore: Eh…

Miro a Toriel, quien lo miraba mal, el miro para otro lado para que lo miraran mal de nuevo.

Asgore: Perdón Sans.

Sans: Esta bien señor.

Asgore suspiro feliz

Undyne y Alphys se sonrojaron, lo cual fue suficiente respuesta.

Undyne: Claro… te enseñare a cocinar.

Alphys: ¿Gracias?

Chara: No soy tan malvada.

Frisk: ¿Destruir el mundo no es malvado?

Chara: ¿Matar 128 monstruos está bien?

Frisk se quedo callado.

Asriel: ¿Soy tierno?

SL: Completamente, eres tan adorable que todo el tiempo me dan ganas de abrazarte.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, haciendo que el príncipe se sonrojara.

Flowey: Yo no sé cómo actuar después de esto, a veces lo extraño, o me extraño, como sea, otras veces estoy encantado de ser solo yo, y si, es genial decir idiota a todos ¿Peridot? ¿Quién es esa?

SL: Estoy de acuerdo, eres Peridot en amarillo, además ambos tienen un insulto de identidad.

Mettaton: Si le di una oportunidad ¡Trabaja en mi show!

Sans: Como un arbusto- murmuro.

SL: Bien, hemos terminado ¡Despide US Sans!

US Sans: Yo, el gran Sans me despido.

Papyrus: ¡DEJA DE COPIARME!

US Sans: ¡Así me crearon!


	5. ¡Tu, asesino!

**¡Tu, asesino!**

SL: ¡Hoooola a todos! Después de varios meses al fin decidí volver (perdón por la tardanza) Bueno, ahora empecemos con… ¡kitsuneblue!

 **cuando mencione a las versiones alternativas me refería mas exactamente el universo altertale y sus versiones.** **  
** **sans:oye sans ¿es cierto que al ser hijo de gaster, también eres un genio "asta los huesos"?** **  
** **muffet:descuida no te voy a defraudar y para comenzar bien (le muestro una bandeja llena de brownies) también traje bocadillos para tus amigas arañas y tu mascota (detrás de mi esta una enorme jarra llena de toda clase de insectos).** **  
** **asriel:te digo así porque ahí personas que llaman a toriel mama cabra y como tu eres su hijo es simplemente obvio.** **  
** **todos:saben al igual que muffet yo tengo una mascota que sabe defenderse (ehem ehem) fang ven haca ( y apareció un panuncian (como el de ben 10 omniverse))al igual que el de omniverse el tiene el nemetrix pero tranquilos yo mismo lo eduque, es tan tierno y amigable como un cachorro recién nacido , siempre y cuando no muestren ser una amenaza, chara si fuera tu no mostraría ningún cuchillo.** **  
** **papyrus: muy bien, me alegra que te halla gustado mi regalo, cuando acabes puedes comer este pai (pastel de frutas americano) para que sepas que es tuyo le puse tu nombre "pa-pai-rus".**

SL: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ya entiendo.

La sonrisa de Sans se volvió aun más grande.

Sans: Exactamente.

Despues de eso el esqueleto se puso a reir.

Papyrus: ¡KIIIITSUNEBLUE!

Muffet silbo impresionada.

Muffet: Vaya, si que eres una gran persona, tan interesada en mi, en mi mascota y en mis amigas, la vamos a pasar muy bien.

Asriel: Si, me doy cuenta que es obvio que es obvio… pero si yo no me doy cuenta que es obvio entonces no sería obvio ¿No? Así que tu obviedad no es tan obvia porque no a todos les parece obvia.

Frisk: Me he perdido.

Toriel: Bien hecho mi niño, saca tu lado bromista.

Muffet: Esa es una buena mascota.

Después de decir eso acaricio al panucian con 4 de sus manos.

Papyrus: ¡KIIIT "crunch" SUNE "crunch" BLUE!

SL: Ahora vamos con… ¡the dark paladin 007!

 **Se puede ver a golden fenix arriba de un avion caza y a dark paladin y a chara en un tanque** **  
** **Paladin :mision matar al tonto que no escucha las adbertensias empiaza capitan fenix confirme el objetivo** **  
** **fenix:objetibo confirmado casa del zorro de pacotilla roba novias de mi hermano esta en posicion** **  
** **paladin: cadete chara cargue el tanque con toda la municion que tengamos** **  
** **chara:si mi general(poniendo todos las municiones a la mano junto a un note7)** **  
** **Kitsuneblue:** ಠ **_** ಠ **eee?** **  
** **Paladin: fuego** **  
** **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

 **Y asi niños dark paladin goldfenix y chara eliminaron de la fas de la tierra a kitsuneblue ,y paladin y muffent se cazaron tubieron muchos hijos y fueron felises por siempre**

 **Hola holita hola se presenta el protector se los deviles el rey de paladines aquel que derroto al gore magala a la primera el unico e inigualable dark paladin y me gusto tus seccion**

 **Preguntas lol** **  
** **Undyne : trabajarias de niñera?** **  
** **alpys: me enseñarias fisica cuantica porfis** **  
** **momy toriel: perdona asgore (lo digo por que es injusto tratarlo tan mal)** **  
** **Sans:negachara busca para violarte segun escuche** **  
** **chara:se sintio bien eliminar a la molestia que te molestaba** **  
** **Frisk:te reto a darle a chara un beso con labial de chocolate _** **  
** **Asriel: a que te dedicas** **  
** **Todos: alguien a visto a un perro blanco se robo unos pasteles de queso( son mis faboritos)** **  
** **Metaton:nesecuto un espectaculo para mis cadetes que murmuran que soy un aburrido 7_7** **  
** **Gaster prestame lls planos del reset es para una tarea**

 **Eso seria todo me despido (beso las 6 mans de muffet me inclino ante los demas y me voy)**

Chara se pone a parpadear varias veces y ve lo que sucedió.

Chara: ¿¡Que he hecho!? ¡Me has hipnotizado para matar a la persona que me dio un enorme chocolate!

SL: Ahí me encargo.

Con un chasquear de dedos revivo a kitsuneblue.

SL: Listo.

Muffet: ¡Yo nunca estaría contigo! ¡Atrápalo!

Esto se lo ordeno a su mascota, la cual empezó a perseguir a paladín.

Undyne: ¡Por supuesto!... Pero no trabajaría de niñera si tú me lo pidieras ¡Tu, asesino!

Toriel: ¡No soy tu madre! Y no pienso perdonar así de fácil a Asgore.

El rey lanzo un suspiro resignado.

Sans: ¿En serio? Meh, no me preocupo, no debe ser tan poderosa como nuestra Chara.

Chara se sintió ligeramente alabada.

Frisk: Yo… Me rehusó.

Chara: Bien dicho Frisk, si lo hubieras hecho tendrías problemas.

Asriel: A nada, soy un niño.

Sans: Un niño con bastantes décadas.

Asriel: Cuando era Flowey yo no crecía, así que sigo siendo un niño.

Sans: No crecías cuando eras una flor debido a que necesitabas mas…

Asriel y Flowey: ¡No lo digas!

Sans: ¡Fertilizante!

Asriel y Flowey: ¡Sans!

Sans: Si, yo lo vi al perro con unos pasteles, así que se los robe y me los comí yo.

Mettaton: Tu no harás nada, yo me encargare personalmente.

Gaster: Ni lo sueñes, yo no le daría los planos de algo tan poderoso a un loco asesino.

Muffet golpea al paladín con sus seis manos.

SL: Eso es todo por ahora ¡Despide Flowey!

Flowey: ¡Adiós idiotas!


	6. Una Paliza para el Escritor

**Una Paliza para el Escritor.**

Yo: ¡Hola a to…! ¡Agh!

Repentinamente recibo una paliza de todos los protagonistas de Undertale.

Chara: ¿¡Se puede saber por qué te demorabas tanto!?

Toriel: ¡Has hecho esperar a todo el mundo, mi niño!

Sans: Esperar tanto me… mato del aburrimiento.

Papyrus: ¡SANS! ¿¡YA EMPEZASTE DE NUEVO!?

Sans: Pues claro, estoy seguro de que todo el público ha estado esperando por meses mis chistes… mortales.

Papyrus: ¡SAAAAAAANS!

Todo el mundo bufo ante la actitud de los dos hermanos.

Chara: Muy bien escritor zopenco, tiempo de explicaciones .

Yo: Yo, eh, esto, verán….

Yo miro nervioso para todos lados, y de repente pongo cara de sorpresa.

Yo: ¿Qué está haciendo Undyne ahí?

Frisk: No nos vas a engañar con eso.

De repente se escucha un estrepito en la calle y se ve a Undyne tirando tizas a un maestro.

Monster Kid: ¡Vamos Undyne! – animo el niño el cual estaba a poca distancia de la escena.

Asgore: Undyne… ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Undyne: ¡Todos estos meses de espera me aburrieron! ¡Al final accedí a todos los ruegos de ese niño de atacar a un maestro!

Yo aprovechando toda la situación y preparo un teletransportador, antes de desaparecer digo:

Yo: ¡Frisk está a cargo! ¡Ciao!

Todos se dieron la vuelta.

Chara: ¡Espera!

Yo: ¡Volveré en algunos capítulos cuando la situación se enfrié!

Con eso dicho, desaparezco.

Todos: …

Toriel: Esto… creo que Frisk está a cargo sino escuche mal.

Frisk asintió con la cabeza.

Chara: ¿Por qué el está a cargo? ¡Yo soy un mejor personaje en el juego!

Sans: De hecho, yo debería estar a cargo ¿No viste a todos mis fans por la ventana? Les encantaría.

Chara: Tu estas sobrevalorado.

Papyrus: ¡OBVIAMENTE EL QUE DEBERIA ESTAR A CARGO NO PUEDE SER OTRO MAS QUE EL GRAN PAPYRUS!

Asriel: Yo debería estar a cargo.

Sans: ¿Por qué, niño cabra?

Asriel: Porque… ¡Es mi cumpleaños!

Papyrus: ¡QUE EXTRAÑO! JURARIA QUE RECORDABA HABER CELEBRADO EL CUMPLEAÑOS DEL PRINCIPE HACE UN MES!

Sans: Te atraparon.

Asriel: Cállate.

Frisk: ¿Y si todos estamos a cargo? – pregunto el niño queriendo calmar las cosas.

Todos lo meditaron durante un momento y asintieron con la cabeza.

Frisk: ¡Genial! En ese caso deberíamos ponerle mucho ánimo a esta historia para que la gente sea feliz.

Asgore: Muy bien, en este capítulo decidimos quien está a cargo.

Mettaton: ¡Prepárense para la acción en el siguiente capítulo! Porque ahí empezaran las preguntas y respuestas.

Todos: ¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
